The Administrative Core will be responsible for oversight of all administrative aspects of the NYPD-PRC. The administrative core team will facilitate communication amongst all the NYPD-PRC sites, scheduling meetings and seminars and disseminating research information about each project. The Administrative Core team will also negotiate subcontracts and ensure that all sites receive appropriate payment and produce accounting at the end of each budget period. They will keep statistics about site involvement in studies, enrollment across participating sites, AE/SAE reporting to sponsor or FDA (depending on sponsored or investigator-initiated research), internal monitoring and study close-out. 2. Communication between a member of the Administrative Core team and the sites and Cores will occur once every two weeks or more often if necessary. The Administrative Core, with the aid of advice from the core directors, will create and manage the mechanism for soliciting new investigator projects to receive funding from the NYPD-PRC. New projects will be sought from each institution in the consortium. Each project will be reviewed by the Administrative Core and other core directors. These reviewers will critique each project based on scientific merit, feasibility, and necessity for NYPD-PRC cores. The project judged most in keeping with the goals of the consortium will be granted funding for one year, with additional years of funding contingent upon need and scientific progress. The goals of the administrative core are: 1) To organize training and outreach across the participating sites and the BQNN. The network presents a rich environment for young investigators to be exposed to and develop additional research skills and to assist them in progressing to more senior status;2) To provide Cores and investigators reminders of potential funding opportunities through dissemination of FOAs and RFAs electronically to all sites;and 3) To provide regular updates (once every 3 months) or ad hoc on the progress and problems in the consortium. The Outreach Program is imbedded in the Administrative Core with Aranda and Jusko as Co-directors. A key role of the NYPD-PRC is the mentoring of younger investigators, from students to junior faculty. The pool of senior mentors in translational research is deep across collaborating institutions affording unique advantages to traditional brick-and-mortar institutions. By design, the core modules will afford these younger members of the community access to expertise, technology and advice that is not possible otherwise.